EvErYoNe FiNdS SoMeOnE
by JUMURRA
Summary: R&R--Well Its a lovehate Lily and James fanfic.. Chapter 8 up.. what happens when you find out that you love the person that you hate?
1. Just the Beginning

Chapter One-  
  
By: Psycho Tom Felton Fan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's Except Lily's friends- and the plot. but yup, that's it*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily Evans left her mother's car and looked back, waved then walked through Platform 9 ¾, It was the train that amazed her at first, sparkling red and black, she looked for her best friends, Jules Zolpia, and Emily Wakefield. Lily had soon found Jules and Emily, they were hanging out with Sirius, Jules boyfriend since last year (A/N: this takes place in the fifth year, by the way, Peter isn't in this story, I didn't want to write about a traitor, sorry. Now on to the story) Sirius, Jules, Emily, James, and Remus all stood in the last compartment of the train, like they always did every year, Although Lily hated James, wait no past hate, could not stand him. So Lily, Emily, and Jules usually talked on the train or Lily would read a book. James on the other hand was madly in love with Lily and the only people who knew what James, Sirius, and Remus. Jules and Emily must not know, in case they told Lily, which would be a major mistake. They all sat down on two benches the six of them sat down Lily, Jules, and Sirius all sat on one side and on the other James, Emily and Remus. Lily was reading her book for school, she had it almost mesmerized, which was natural, Lily was the smartest girl in there class, which in that case everyone came to her for answer's, mostly James and Sirius.  
  
$$  
  
(A/N: I couldn't think of anything to write for the train ride, so onto the after the sorting!)  
  
All six friends sat at the table munching down on the food that was for the beginning of the feast, since September First was on a Thursday, the teachers gave the students Friday and the weekend off, which was good.  
  
After the feast, Dumbledore stood up and silenced the students with the tick of his goblet, he said "Well since I will be going away for five months in November I will tell you what will happen while I am gone, December 24th, there will be a dance for fourth years and up, Then February 14th, another dance for third years and up, then March 17th will be a talent show see the head of your house to ask for the forms, and prefect show the first years the way to the dorms, and everyone have a good weekend, and goodnight" Lily, Emily and Jules both looked at each other and said, "talent show" Lily, Emily, and Jules were good singers, but also have a band like James, Sirius, and Remus. Which not to brag, the girls were better, no doubt. Still they were going to sign up, even if James' band did too. Sirius gave Jules his hand and they walked to the dorms hand-in-hand, happy as ever. Remus did the same as Sirius and took Emily's hand, Remus just ask out Emily three months ago, on Emily's porch, since Remus and Emily are neighbors. Sirius lives with James and him and James don't like that far from Jules and Lily. (A/N: It may seem like there all mary-sues, but more things happen, give it time I know what I'm doing, really I do)  
  
.*. *. *.  
  
Back in the Common Room*  
  
Remus, Emily, Jules, Lily, James, and Sirius all sat in the common room to stay up late while all the other kids were tired from the train ride, those six weren't. They just stayed two people on each couch; James and Lily sat in the armchairs. Lily totally ignoring James, and James wish that Lily would look at him, even just a glance would be fine. The silence ran over the common room, everyone was just staring off into space or looking at the other people in the common room. The fire blazed, with cracks every once and a while, until Jules said, "Well. uh? How was your summer Remus." Remus looked at Jules likes something hit him in the shin. And finally said, "Great, yours?" Jules just nodded and said, "Couldn't complain." Remus looked over at Em who was staring at Lily who was mad because James kept scooting closer to her. Finally Lily said, "I'm going to bed, G'night" James looked like the world came to an end, he only mumbled "Night" and Lily disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for such a short story, it's only the beginning, I hope I can write about 15 chapters or so a month, if at all possible, I have a lot to deal with theses days. So I will update soon. Don't Forget to Review I'll show you the button follow the arrows. Thanks! |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ / 


	2. Admitting

Chapter 2-  
  
By: Jules Felton  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one for the disclaimer  
  
~*~  
Friday morning, was like a normal day for the fifteen year old girls (A/n: There's only three fifth year girls, I didn't want to have two other girls and forget about them- now on with the story!) The three girls had a schedule for the bathroom, Lily, who was always up with the sun got the bathroom from 6:30 until 7:30 am, then Jules, who liked to sleep in for a little bit, got to have the bathroom from 7:45 until 8:45 am. Emily, who slept in until she absolutely had to get up, took her showers at night, right before she went to bed. Almost everyday the girls either studied, clean their dorm, went to talk in the common room, or went to breakfast early. It worked for about four years, so it stuck.  
  
School had went by fairly fast until Halloween there had been little homework, and a lot of free time, over time Lily and James hung out, since Lily was not under a lot of stress, she wasn't so stubborn, and finally let James talk to her, which, from Sirius and Jules, Lily liked to hang out with James, which meant of coarse, they liked each other, Sirius and Jules watched from the stairs to see them talk during night, in the common room, they would laugh, playfully fight, talk about anything. Halloween, was the first visit to Hogsmeade for the year, the girls went to by more clothes, and of coarse, look for dresses for the dance in Christmas. Lily, Jules, and Emily all bought the same dress but different colors, Lily got dark green, which brought out her eyes, Jules bought a blue- purple sparkling dress, and Emily bought a tanish- brown color, which matched her hair. The girls were going to sing some songs for there boyfriends, Although Lily, was just singing, not knowing what for, but deep down she knew it was for James, no matter how she wanted to differ.  
  
That day after Hogsmeade Lily knew it was right. She loved James Potter, and she was sick with the idea, but knew it for sure. She only told Jules and Emily and made them promise they would not tell NO ONE, not even Sirius or Remus, for they would tell James, but know fifteen year old girls, Jules and Emily could not keep quite. After about a week they cracked. Jules and Emily were up in the library studying with Sirius, Remus, and James. Jules and Emily looked at each other, and nodded. They both stood up, Jules said, "You guys, Emily and I have to tell you something that we've know and you guys haven't. its well. about Lily." They all looked horrified, Em said, "She's not hurt, or nothing is the matter its just- James. Lily lo-" Emily was cut off by Jules and said, "Are you sure Emily she made a promise." Emily just looked up and said, "Yes, I have to tell James, I'm going to burst if I don't, James, Lily Loves You" With those last few words Lily jumped out from behind the bookshelf and said "How could you guys, I trusted you not to tell, not until the time is right. I don't know, what happened to you guys, I made you promise, friends keep each others secrets, or are we not friends anymore!" Lily was crying, and ran out of the library, Jules and Emily went to chase after Lily but Sirius and Remus held them back and said, "James has got to talk to her. you know. she'll get over it" James shook his head from shock, then a devilish smile came across his face. "I'll umm, go talk to Lily now" James shot up from his chair he was sitting in, and raced to the door, but then James stopped and said "Thank You" to Jules and Emily who were to upset to talk at the moment. Shaking their heads, and almost in tears Sirius and Remus took roles and being the protective boyfriend and putting their arms around the girls. On the other hand James was floating down the halls, looking for his love, Lily. It took James quite awhile to find Lily but he remembers her walking off to the kitchens when she was mad at someone. So James took a left them went through a secret passage and straight to the kitchens, as planned Lily was sitting next to the picture of the fruits, crying. James walked towards the red head. James put him arm around Lily, and Lily took it off. Lily looked up into the sea blue eyes. Lily said, "James, I don't want to love you. I don't want to get hurt like my mother did" James looked at her like he didn't know what she was saying, Lily just started crying harder and harder she took James into a hug. James was still in shock but knew to put his arm around her. James and Lily both sat there for an hour before James looked at her and said, "What happened to your mother?" Lily looked at James, Lily's green eyes were swimming with tears, her puffy eyes had so much emotion in them, sadness, love, and worry. James got lost in her eyes, until she said, "When I was four years old, still just a child, my dad got drunk and beat my mother, until she came to my room and pack something's for me, then got her stuff and left, my father still had Petunia, his favorite, but I haven't seen my father for eleven years now, my mom said he's in Azkaban for killing my sister, but I think he escaped" James just sat there feeling so bad for teasing her in their first year about how she looked like a scary man he saw in the paper, going to Azkaban for killing a child. James kissed Lily's forehead. They both got up and walked to the Gryffindor common room, so fall asleep on the couch.  
  
~*~ Authors Note:  
  
Sorry for the short stories again, I know it the 2nd chapter and Lily and James are together, but, oh I cant tell you. You'll just have to read, I might not update until Tuesday, but I'll try to update soon.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Jules* 


	3. Remus and Emily

Chapter Three-  
  
By: Jules Felton  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One * =)  
  
~*~  
  
Lily and James slept through the next day until around three p.m; James woke up first and looked at the person who was in front of him, sleeping. It was Lily; it all came back to James, the day before. James smiled to himself, he had a girlfriend, the girl he fanaticized for years now. James moved the piece of hair that was in Lily's face, which made Lily stir, Lily blinked her eyes a couple times and looked up at James. James just smiled, she looked like an angel sleeping, Lily got up and stretched, James wish she would lay next to him for five more minutes, just watching the fire in the common room. Lily just smiled at James then kissed him forehead, then she said, "James, I'll be right back, don't move" James looked up at Lily. "I would stay this way forever for you" James said, Lily just blushed and ran up to her dorm, to find her friends still sleeping, well at least Jules was there, but no Emily. Lily tried to get into the bathroom but it was locked. So she used the unlocking spell and opened the door slowly. Someone was lying on the floor, soon Lily found vomit on the walls, on the shower, windows, it was everywhere. Emily was on the floor, with a vodka bottle in her hand. Emily must have gotten drunk last night, Lily cleaned the bathroom and threw the bottles of vodka away, cleaned the vomit and spit off Emily, and levitated Emily and put her on her bed, Lily got her clothes and freshened up. It took a total of five minutes; Lily wanted to get back to James. She ran back to the common room to find James in the same spot as when she left those long five minutes ago. James smiled to see Lily come down the stairs with a blue- sparkling tank top, a white jacket over the tank top, and blue mudd jeans, James thought she looked stunning. (A/N: The stunning part was my friends idea, it was funny when I made this) James got up and walked over to Lily, who must have found out James thought she looked great, because she was as red as her hair. James and Lily went down to make it to the end of lunch. James and Lily walked through the big brass doors that lead into the Great Hall, Dumbledore winked at James and Lily, people whispered, some even gave Lily a evil glare, some clapped and most of the guys whistled. Lily and James blushed at sat down at the Gryffindor table, to find Jules with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Emily must still be sleeping?" Lily thought out loud. Jules looked up at her, and mumble something. Remus looked sad and depressed. Everything came into line; Lily and Jules asked Remus, "Did you dump Emily? Please say no" Both Lily and Jules had a please-say-you-didn't- look on their faces. Remus just nodded and went back to eating his ham sandwich. Jules and Lily both had an oh-no look on their faces before they ran out of the Great Hall, James and Sirius both took off after them. Sirius and James caught up to Lily and Jules quite fast, since they were in Quidditch; they had to run every practice, to keep into tip-top shape for the matches. The four of them had ran up three flights of stairs and down five corridors, They said the password from the time they were just coming around the corner so it would be open when all of them got there, the girls ran up to the Fifth Year Dorms to find Emily with a knife almost to her wrist. Lily took out her wand to put a sleeping spell on Emily to get the knife away from her; Emily got dumped many times in her life so Lily and Jules knew what was going to happen. The boys finally made it up the stairs, out of their secret entrance, and wonder what and why Lily and Jules were running and what all the fuss was about. They knew as soon as they found the note that lay on Emily's bed. It read:  
  
[I] Lily and Jules,  
  
Remus dumped me, I'm never going to be good enough for anyone, I'm going away, tell my mom and dad I love them, and I love you both. Tell the next person that goes out with Remus that Remus dumps you for no damn reason, please don't be sad, I'll see you when its your time to go. I just planned my time to go, and it was today. You maybe crying but, I don't want to see you cry, you know I'm watching over you, this is sad writing about this, oh and Jules keep Lily away from Potter, just kidding Lily, You and James are made for each other, we all know that, oh and Jules, good luck with Sirius, its true love. You guys have been the best friends in the world never forget me.  
  
Love, Emily [I]  
  
James and Sirius looked at the girls who were hugging Emily, they all were crying. James and Sirius took all of them into a hug. Lily was the first one to stand up from the ground and said, "Emily- I cant believe you would do this again- you don't need a guy to make you happy- I don't want you to ever leave- We all love you, just don't do this again please" Emily just kept looking at the ground and quietly said "ok Lily"  
  
~*~ Authors note: I know its out a day late but, all the same, I had a snow day OH YEAH, but It's all good, well don't forget to review. Love you all, Thanks for the Reviews I already got.  
  
REVIEW- thanks you're a doll! 


	4. Tears

Chapter 4-  
  
By Jules Felton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the characters Jules and Emily and the plot, yup. that's it.  
  
.*.*.  
  
Lily and Jules watched Em for the next few days like a hawk. Remus apologized over and over again and said the reason that he dumped Em was because the full moon was coming and was afraid Em was going to wonder where we was every night for about two days where he was so he was going to ask her out after then full moon and tell her about it later when he wanted to tell her. Well since Remus told us all the story of him being a were- wolf he asked Emily back out, although she took a little while to answer she said "yes"  
  
.*.*.  
  
Christmas vacation started December 20th and not a lot of people went home because of the dance. So a Hogmeade trip was planned for December 21st so all the people staying for the dance could get there outfits/dress's. For some weird reason the six friends and a couple of younger kids stayed out of Gryffindor's. Since the three girls had already bought there dress's earlier, they all got caught up on all there homework, so all of them could enjoy the vacation goofing- off or hanging out with the guys.  
  
After the homework was done Jules looked at the clock and it said 8:57 so that only meant that everyone was back for there trip, so they went to check on the guys. While walking up the stairs James and Sirius were talking to each other, the girls thought they would be talking about them but oh boy they were so wrong.  
  
"You should ask that sixth year Hufflepuff umm. Nikki Robitle" James said to someone, and someone replied,  
  
"Yeah shes pretty hott, what about you James?" Sirius said to James and so the girls taped the conversation.  
  
James said "I'm going to break it off with Lily then ask your girlfriend out, once you dumped her, you are going to do that right Sirius?" Sirius made a noise with meant yeah. Both Lily and Jules were shaking with rage and sadness, right then the two girls started to replay what they heard and opened the door said while Jules went over to Sirius crying and said, "You can't break up with me Sirius, I've done it first!" Lily smacked James and said "I knew it, you cheap bastard!" They both stormed out of the boys dorms with James and Sirius at the heels saying sorry, Jules and Lily just ran faster. James and Sirius had no clue the two fifteen year olds were behind the door, they had blown it big time this time. They both were walking down the stairs when they heard the door open, it was Jules.  
  
"Oh! James my answer is no!" She went back into her dorm and cried with Lily.  
  
(Authors Note: Well sorry for the short story, but the fifth chapter is much longer.. well hope you liked it, please review! Thanks!) 


	5. Love Us?

Chapter Five-  
  
By: Jules Felton  
  
Disclaimer: See the other chapters!  
  
. *. *.  
  
Lily and Jules cried for a while sitting in the same spot, they were hurt, Emily left for a family emergency so she couldn't stay for the Christmas vacation. Lily and Jules just stayed by Lily's bed head-in-hands, James and Sirius both tried to talk to the girls but failed, so they left cute little teddy bears, flowers, chocolate candy, sorry balloons, and forgive me notes. Lily and Jules both just took turns throwing the cute presents down the stairs or over the balcony into the common room, but of coarse saved the chocolate to eat. (A/N: You couldn't waste chocolate, it's to good!) Lily and Jules got over the two boys they could name at the moment and were going to go to the dance; they had a song to perform, all they had to do was to get the sixth year drummer, how was our back up so it was no big.  
  
~*~ At the dance:  
  
The girls were set to play one song at 8:45 until 8:50 then the D.J was going in so the girls got to enjoy the dance for almost an hour.  
  
Lily and Jules went dateless but still liked to dance during the fast songs. Around eight o'clock the D.J stopped and said,  
  
"Give it up for the all-male band, The Marauders!" Everyone was shocked, no one knew about the band except those few people how were close to the band. The lights dimmed and James, Sirius and Remus came out to the low-lit stage. Sirius bent down to pick up his neon blue guitar and slung it over his muscular body. Remus went behind a large set of drums while James went up to the middle and got his mike all with his head hung low. He looked back at the two other men both gave him a nod, which meant go ahead, James started to say,  
  
This is for you two from us" James and Sirius both glanced over at Jules and Lily and then started to sing.  
  
There's a thousand words  
  
That I could say  
  
To make you come home  
  
Seems so long ago  
  
You walked away  
  
Left me alone  
  
And I remember what you  
  
Said to me  
  
You were acting so strange,  
  
Mmm  
  
Maybe I was too blind to see  
  
That you needed a change  
  
Was it something I said  
  
To make you turn away  
  
To make you walk out  
  
And leave me cold  
  
If I could just find a way  
  
To make it so that  
  
You were right here  
  
Right now  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man  
  
And be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth re-mains  
  
You're  
  
Gone  
  
You're gone  
  
Baby you're  
  
Gone, girl you're gone  
  
Baby girl you're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
You're  
  
Now I don't wanna make  
  
Excuses baby  
  
Won't change the fact  
  
That you're gone  
  
But if there is something  
  
That I could do  
  
Won't you please let me know  
  
The time is passing so  
  
Slowly now  
  
Guess that's my life  
  
Without you  
  
And maybe I could change  
  
My every day  
  
But baby I don't want to  
  
So I'll just hang around  
  
And find some things to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you  
  
And I know in my heart  
  
You can't say that you don't  
  
Love me too  
  
Please say you do  
  
Yeah  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man  
  
And be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth re-mains you're  
  
Gone  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
Oh  
  
What will I do  
  
If I can't be with you  
  
Tell me where will I turn to  
  
Baby where will I be  
  
Now that we are apart  
  
Am I still in your heart  
  
Baby why don't you see  
  
That I need you here with me  
  
Oh  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man  
  
And be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth re-mains you're gone  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man  
  
And be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth re-mains you're  
  
Gone  
  
You're Gone  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
Baby girl you're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
But the truth re-mains  
  
You're  
  
James ended with those last words and they hung in the air for long after that he got off the beautiful stage, Jules was crying, but sucked it up, but for Lily, she was almost in tears. As if on cue the two teenage girls ran to find the two men they loved. They found them after two minutes of searching. Sirius and James were up against a wall, looking so sad. Lily and Jules went in front of them and slid down so they could hug them, but the two girls didn't. Lily and Jules both just sat there in front of the two men and looked at them.  
  
As if Sirius and James could hear the two young teenage girls they both glanced up at them, almost in tears , the boy both got half up off the ground and sat on there back parts of there left and the girls grabbed them around the neck and pulled them closer. The two new couples stayed like that for ten minutes, after all that it was the girls turn to sing.  
  
Jules, Lily, and Cathy (A/n: the back up drummer) went on the neon lighted stage. The stop light hit the three girls like sun on a cloudless day. Lily started to sing with Jules playing the guitar.  
  
You're the kind of friend who always bends when i'm broken  
  
Like remember when  
  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
  
But now it's over  
  
Let me tell you why  
  
I'm through  
  
I've met someone new  
  
Just like you  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's automatic.  
  
I'm sure of it  
  
No lie  
  
Don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
Cuz i've been waiting all my life  
  
For someone just like you  
  
But you're it  
  
You're the ultimate you  
  
You're the kind of guy whose hands and mine send shivers up and down my spine  
  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
  
But now it's my turn  
  
You've been right in front of me  
  
Everything i need  
  
Why didn't i see  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
it's automatic  
  
I'm sure of it  
  
No life  
  
So dont even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
Cuz i've been waiting all my life  
  
For someone just like you  
  
But you're it  
  
You're the ultimate you  
  
(Guitar Playing)  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's automatic  
  
im sure oif it  
  
no lie  
  
So dont even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
Cuz i've been waiting all my life  
  
For someone just like you  
  
But you're it  
  
You're the ultimate you  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate, you...  
  
The rest of the dance Lily, James, Jules, and Sirius didn't dance once after the incounter with the songs. Lily andJules both thought, 'Wow, they really love us'  
  
Authors Note Well chapter six gets better- gushy tho! Hehe* Well hope you all liked it, please review, please no bitchy reviews though!  
  
Thanks, Jules Felton 


	6. Madness

Chapter 6-  
  
By: Jules Felton  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapters!  
  
.*.*.  
  
flashback   
  


* * *

  
Lily and Jules both thought, 'Wow they really love us'  
  
End of flashback!  
  
James was the first to talk out of the four to speak, "Girls me and Sirius want to say something to both of you, Sirius and I both wrote down what we wanted to say to you guys, and we mean every word we say." James took a short breathe and him and Sirius both took out a short piece of parchment. Sirius was the first to go. He started,  
  
"Jules, I love you, I hope you know that, when we kiss my heart jumps, and I feel weak in the knees, I would do anything for you, even die, not eat, anything it would take for you to look at me the way you do with your gray eyes that make me melt when you look at me. I love you and always will, you're the best anyone could have, I don't want sex like I wanted with the other girls I was with, I just want you and me together cuddled on the couch, watching the sunrise and listen to the fire with a blanket over us, I love you Jules and I just hope you feel the same way." Sirius stopped for air and looked at Jules with teary blue eyes and waited for Jules to replay, but Jules was crying she said,  
  
"Oh Sirius, I love you too, I cant stop thinking about you when your not with me" Jules and Sirius hugged, Jules looked happier than Lily saw her in about a week. Lily watched in 'aw.' Now it was James turn to talk to Lily so he cleared his throat and started to speak,  
  
"Lils, I love you, I never meant anything of what I said, I would die for you, I love you more than I can stand, when were not together its hard to breathe, you are me air, without you I am nothing. When we touch it makes me heart stop, when we are together fire sparks all through my body, when we kiss nothing else is the matter in the world, I just hope you feel the same way I do." James brought his chocolate hunny brown eyes to the sparling emerald green eyes, Lily stood strong and didn't cry, although she was trying to keep it in. Then the green eyes water'd out tears, she gave James a huge hug around the neck. A cute lopsided smile went across James faces. From that moment on they were happy... Until the Valentines Day Ball.  
  
.*.*. The Valentines Dance:  
  
Lily and Jules were getting ready while the boys would meet them at the Great Hall. It looked liked they had something to do, but the girls did not question. The girls got ready, Jules was ready before Lily and Emily, so Jules went to find Sirius and head down to the ball. He was the good boyfriend and waited unlike the other two. Emily was done before Lily who was frantically looking for her mascara. Emily met up with Jules and Sirius, which meant Remus was around there somewhere.  
  
Once Lily was done with everything, she came out beautiful, but she came out late, so she used the door closed to the entry which no one barely used.  
  
As Lily opened the brass doors, she walked in right at the wrong time. There was James snogging with the Hufflepuff team caption, Alyssa, nickname, Aly.  
  
Lily threw the necklace James have her, which hit James right square in the face, James looked at the necklace with a puzzled look, then it hit him, it was Lily's necklace. James looked at the direction the necklace came from, right there, Lily Evans stood there with fury written all over her face  
  


* * *

  
Well sorry I didn't make it for Valentines Day, I was dealing with a lot of stuff lately and school Is keeping me busy. I will write the 7th chapter soon, just I need a couple more reviews.. Hope you all like it, I know its short, but Im working on it.. Thanks to everyone for the review.. (Bows)..  
  
Love, JulesFelton 


	7. Will You

Chapter 7  
  
By: JulesFelton  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing*  
  
~*~  
  
Lily whipped around and walked out of the Great Hall, acting like nothing was the matter. She shut the door and then when she was out of sight she ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room, tears were streaming down her porcelain face, all made up with make-up just for this night, just to be with James, but no. He had to be there early and that tall, blonde-hair whore had to get him before Lily did.  
  
Lily P.O.V ~*~ 'I can't believe he would do something like that, he said he loved me and ONLY me, not that Hufflepuff Whore!'  
  
I ran farther and farther, I could hear James behind me, but from all those years of track and working out, I could run faster, every time I would slow down I could hear James chase after me. I finally got to the Common Room and fell on to the puffy couch right next to the fire. I just cried while James came in to the Common Room. I could tell he's been chasing after me the whole way he was out of breath. I could careless, if he didn't care about me, I wouldn't give a care about him. From this moment on I DO NOT LOVE JAMES!  
  
James came and sat next to, James picked me up and tried to get me into a hug, so it would be back to the way it was, but no. I smacked James on the face and said,  
  
"What the hell is your problem, I gave you on last chance, you blew it! I can't believe you would just do that! And when you have a girlfriend! That loved you! How could you?"  
  
Tears were streaming down face, James just looked at me with a blank face, he knew he screwed up, and he knew he did what he did was wrong, so he said three words,  
  
"I love you"  
  
I just stared at him with a puzzled look on my face; I didn't know he still loved me, so I asked,  
  
"What?"  
  
James looked at him with his puppy-eyes, then said,  
  
"Lily, you are the only girl I have ever said I love you to, Your the only girl that I want to be with for more than forever, you are the only girl that sticks out for the rest, you are the only girl that I could look into your eyes forever and melt, you are the only girl that I want to be with, you are the only girl that is beautiful in this school, and you are the only girl I want more than life itself"  
  
I just looked at him, I knew I still loved James, and nothing would change that, even if he did make out with every girl in this school, so I said again,  
  
"Why? ... Why did you do that? I just want to know why?"  
  
James looked up at me with the honey brown eyes of his, and said,  
  
"I got paid to make out with her, I didn't want to, but Sirius and Remus were drunk and we were all really hyper, I was waiting for you and Jules said you weren't going to be down for another 10 minutes so I made out with her and, there was nothing, I didn't feel anything, there was nothing between Ally and I, but when we kiss, I feel a surge or love or something, I get all hot and things are weird"  
  
I looked at James, he was crying, I have never seen him cry. Was he really being honest?  
  
I just got up off the couch and he looked at me and I couldn't stand being this far away from him, I just had to hug him or something, but I just put out my hand and said,  
  
"Give me the money you made?" It was so I could see if he would pick money over me, he took out the money out of his cloak and handed every gallon over. I dropped the money and grabbed him around the neck and hugged him.  
  
After about 10 minutes, or what seemed like forever I let him go, I said three words  
  
"I love you to"  
  
(A: N – I know this is the 5th year, but I'm going to make it the 7th because I just had a brilliant idea ()  
  
James looked like Christmas came early and said,  
  
"You love me and I love you right?" I nodded my head, "I want to be with you forever, and you want to be with me forever right?" I again agreed with James, next he said, "Will you marry me?" I looked at him with a shocked look on my face, So I said...  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: Sooo Sorry I didn't get this updated earlier—Well I know it was the 5th year, but now it's the 7th ok... we have that? Good—well I hope you like and Its my spring break so I will update once more before Sunday (March 28th) Thanks to All my reviewers to! You guys are all dolls (bows) Well please review—  
  
Love,  
  
JulesFelton 


	8. I love you to

Chapter 8-  
  
By: JulesFelton  
  
Disclaimer: I, of coarse, own nothing, except the plot*  
  
-*- Flashback:  
  
"You love me and I love you right?" I nodded my head, "I want to be with you forever, and you want to be with me forever right?" I again agreed with James, next he said, "Will you marry me?" I looked at him with a shocked look on my face, So I said...  
  
End Of Flashback~  
  
James took out a beautiful red velvet box, and opened it.  
  
Inside there was a beautiful silver ring with a pink heart on it for the stone. Lily looked at James with shock in her eyes, the ring was beautiful, and of coarse she loved James, so Lily said,  
  
"James, I love you, and I think... Oh what the hell, yes I will marry you"  
  
James looked up at Lily like she just said Christmas came three time a month. James look so happy, Lily and James were finally together, everyone would be delighted for them, they would finally have a long relationship that would last this time, everyone thought, and it did, all though the seventh year, graduation came around and James and Lily were still together, planning there marriage for the end of August.  
  
~August~  
  
"Jamies, today is the big day? How are you feeling?" asked Sirius  
  
"Prongs, I feel happy and nervous at the same time, I told you for all of those years I had obsessed about Lily, they finally paid off, were getting married, after all we have been through, all though I would have to credit Lily for being strong and keeping faith and me, blah, I have to go out there...  
  
LILY POV  
  
I looked in the mirror at myself, I didn't notice myself, my hair all done up, make-up and my green eyes looking brighter than usual.  
  
"Lily, are you ready?"  
  
I turned to see my dad in the doorway, smiling at me,  
  
"Yeah, I am"  
  
My dad put out his arm and I wrapped my arm around his, we walked to the doors, then I heard the music start, this was it. My dad opened the door and I looked in at everyone, then I saw James and he was smiling at me, Sirius was picking his nose to be funny, I tried not to laugh, but that was Sirius, making my wedding day happier than it already is.  
  
Before I knew it, I was facing James, and the pastor was reading from the little black book.  
  
(3rd Person POV)  
  
"I Do" Lily said as she looked up at James.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride"  
  
James and Lily leaned in and kissed and pulled away,  
  
"Say hello to Mr. And Mrs. James Potter"  
  
James grabbed my hand and we walked out of the chapel hand in hand, getting ready to go to Romina for our honeymoon, James looked at Lily and smiled, and said,  
  
"I love you"  
  
Lily replied, "I love you to James"  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sooo Sorry I did not update when I said, my dad computer crashed and we were waiting for the new computer to be mailed, but yeah, sorry for the short chapter and skipping around in months at a time, but I have a HUGE plot coming up, Hope you guys like the chapter... Please review.. I will update FOR SURE by Saturday, why it's a long time away, is because, I'm moving in 46 days and I have to pack and stuff like that.. sucky* But please review!  
  
Thanks, JulesFelton* 


	9. Authors Note!

Epoliogue  
  
That was 2 years ago, and James and Lily Potter had a son, Harry James Potter, born July 31st. James and Lily couldn't be more happy, there son grew and grew, and neither of them knew, James friend, Peter Pettigrew would betray them.  
  
Lily and James Potter died, August 1, 1988, the day after there sons 1st birthday, tragically, they had no idea that in 14 years, Lord Voldermort would come back to power, there son would be famous and would have come face to face with The Dark Lord four times, and that Sirius would be a convicted murdered, and would die in Harry's 5th Year, to leave Harry, alone with no relatives to go to except Lily's sister and her husband.  
  
Authors Note: Well that's the end of it, hope you all liked it, I'm thinking about a sequel, but with the reviews I'm getting I'm not sure if many people will like the other story... Also I might have a story for Ron and Hermione ship, which we all know will happen... But sorry it took so long to update, and I finally moved, and have been living here for almost one week, so we had to unpack, but hopefully, you guys liked the last part....  
  
Love,  
  
JulesFelton 


End file.
